


For Maka's Mother

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A letter from Maka to her mother





	For Maka's Mother

To Mom,  
  
In this poem, I endeavor  
To write you who I haven't seen in forever  
I wanted to be just like you  
This claim is very much true  
  
To be strong and brave  
To help lives I had swore to save  
I later had become so blithe  
Because like you I had created a death scythe  
  
I have a partner, his name is Soul  
Through our working together we were able to reach this goal  
I know you blame Papa for what he did  
But sometimes it feels like you went off the grid  
  
I want to see you very much  
I want to be able to feel your touch  
Though you being gone makes me a little blue  
I want you to know that I love you  
  
\--Maka


End file.
